


Primera cita

by akxmin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is a little shit, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attempt at Humor, First Meetings, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nash Is Whipped, but don't know
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Nadie le decía que no y ese muchacho con cara de muñeca no sería la excepción.One-shot. Bakery AU.También en Wattpad.





	Primera cita

 

—Y exactamente… ¿por qué me invitaste a salir? —preguntó, delineando su labio inferior con el dedo índice mientras miraba la farola más cercana, ignorando su intensa mirada. Acomodó su abrigo y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho—. Realmente me intriga saber el por qué.

Nash miró al chico, un tanto más bajo que él, de ojos rubíes con cabello rojo y corto. Se sintió nervioso por alguna razón, y es que todo había sucedido tan rápido. No tenía planes de salir con nadie en los próximos meses —más que aventuras de una noche por aquí y allá— mucho menos con un chico, pero Jason, su fastidioso mejor amigo, le había hecho colapsar sobre la mesa de aquella pastelería, y no tuvo más remedio que ir tras ese hermoso y pequeño trasero, que bien, sólo iba a beneficiar a su mejor amigo. O al menos ese era el punto.

Iba a matarlo en cuanto lo viera.

—Parecías interesante —fue lo único que dijo y metió las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón—. Aun así, aceptaste mi invitación. Eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

—Eres extremadamente molesto, ¿sabes? —Akashi suspiró cansado—. Estaba trabajando y no dejabas de molestar. Tenía que callarte de alguna forma y siendo que te había dicho que no las primeras veinte veces, bueno…

—Pero ahora estamos aquí —Nash decidió botar el tema, interrumpiendo al chico, ignorando lo mal educado que podría verse. Ese niño con cara de ángel podría parecer alguien un poco ingenuo que necesitaba ser tratado de forma especial. Pero no lo era, para nada lo era.

 

(…)

  

Y ahí estaba él. Su mejor amigo, quien había rogado hasta el cansancio para que ambos fueran a comer porque estaba  _muriendo_ de hambre. Al principio le pareció una tontería, pero siendo que no tenía ganas de cocinar y llevaban tiempo sin salir, aceptó. Fue incluso asimilable, hasta que su amigo parecía decidido a llevarlo a una pastelería. Realmente, él no era fan de los pasteles, pero cuando Jason pidió una porción enorme de pastel de chocolate, pudo reconsiderarlo severamente. Llevaban un par de horas ahí y ya habían pedido un poco de todo.

—Esta mierda es deliciosa.

—Suenas como si estuvieras teniendo sexo justo ahora.

—Es porque no hay mucha diferencia… oh, mierda —apretó los dientes y enseguida mordió un nuevo pedazo de panqué.

—Basta, lo último que necesito ahora es imaginarte follando mientras estoy comiendo —Nash interrumpió a su acompañante, justo cuando este mordisqueaba más de aquel panqué con glaseado de limón, como si fuesen los senos de alguna chica.

—Hmm, joder —saboreó Jason el panqué en su mano y rascó su cuello—. Esto es lo más jodidamente delicioso que haya comido en toda mi vida, y te puedes ir a la mierda si crees que no es así.

Nash rió y probó la tarta de fresa, frambuesa y zarzamora que tenía delante de él. La explosión de sabores en sus papilas gustativas fue lo que le hizo cerrar los ojos y soltar cierto sonido sexual. Su mejor amigo se carcajeó con el panqué masticado en la boca y escupió una porción en la cara de Nash, quien al sentir la papilla en su cara escupió su propia porción sobre el plato.

—Que asco, hombre. Estás echándome la mierda encima.

—Oh, pero que delicia… —murmuró Jason y Nash algo molesto por los sonidos sexuales de su acompañante, se giró hacia él y golpeó el panqué que tenía en las manos. Jason reaccionó sintiendo como aquél panecillo suave y dulce dejaba sus manos y volaba lejos chocando con el suelo y rodando un par de veces más—. ¡Tiraste mi panqué, imbécil! —gritó frustrado y en su arranque de furia, del mismo modo que su amigo, golpeó el cubierto, con porción de tarta que iba en dirección a la boca de Nash, mandándolo lejos.

—¡Y tú no dejas de hacer sonidos sexuales cada que muerdes esa mierda! —gruñó el rubio y su frente se arrugó de tal manera que parecía que algo le había caído mal al estómago.

—¡Esta última vez estaba hablando de él! —Jason se giró un poco y señaló al chico que estaba de pie junto a la caja registradora, anotando un sinfín de cosas en una libreta pequeña y miraba constantemente algunas hojas en el mostrador.

El chico en cuestión, lindo, delgado, pelirrojo y pálido, se movía con agilidad por el interior del mostrador, haciendo cuentas y cálculos, preguntándole cosas a la cajera, y entrando y saliendo constantemente de la cocina.

—Ese chico es el hijo del dueño de la pastelería. Perfecta combinación, ¿eh? —Jason alzó una ceja y colocó ambos brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, mirando a Nash. Este sólo soltó un suspiró y asintió lentamente, entendiendo el mensaje, mientras se colocaba de pie y veía como el chico pelirrojo más pequeño se humedecía los labios y continuaba escribiendo.

No vio a Jason sonreír, el chico, de verdad, era muy guapo.

—Hola —dijo Nash con seguridad, jugando con una basurita de popote en el mostrador. Aunque se acercó lo suficiente, su saludo no fue correspondido por aquél muchacho pelirrojo y guapo, quien al parecer tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que saludar a un cliente de su pastelería.

Nash se rascó la nuca y giró para mirar a su mejor amigo quien hacia muecas animándolo a hablar. Esta era la primera vez que intentaba ligar con un hombre. No se consideraba alguien homofóbico, cada quien podía follarse lo que le viniera en gana. Pero al siempre haber estado con chicas no negaba que hacerlo era algo un poco extraño y nuevo para él. Maldijo a Jason interiormente. Tragó saliva y se giró dispuesto a hablarle más directamente al chico de melena roja que estaba junto a la caja registradora, pero cuando llevó la mirada hacia el lugar dicho, ya no había ninguna persona erguida frente a la caja haciendo cálculos.

No.

Sólo había una figura encorvada con el trasero al aire murmurando maldiciones y moviéndose torpemente con la cabeza en el suelo.

—Eh, ¿hola? —Nash volvió a hablar, haciendo que el chico levantara la vista del suelo, donde había muchos papeles tirados. Aquél chico era difícil, se notaba en aquella mirada rojiza, le estaba atravesando con dagas invisibles por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Vas a ordenar? En un momento te atienden —habló el muchacho regresando a su asunto con el montón de papeles tirados en el suelo.

—De hecho quería hablar contigo. ¿Eres el jefe, no? —dijo Nash, y se recargó de nuevo en el mostrador en una pose que se supone debía inspirar confianza.

—Oh, bueno, si alguien se ha portado mal contigo podrías poner una queja y dejarla en el buzón de quejas y sugerencias que esta por allá —señaló el chico, un extremo del mostrador—. Estoy seguro que no fue a propósito, pero lo tomaremos en cuenta. Nosotros siempre tratamos de hacer sentir cómodo al cliente. Ahora-

—No, no es eso —se apresuró a decir calmando el rollo que el chico de mirada afilada estaba soltado demasiado rápido. Apenas dichas esas palabras, el chico pelirrojo y pálido que estaba en el suelo con el trasero al aire, se levantó y lo encaró. Notó que era adorable, y que además tenía un cuerpo de modelo. Esa camisa blanca y el pantalón negro con zapatos caros que había alcanzado a ver le daban un aspecto refinado. Con sus pensamientos vagando se mordió los labios y el niño de ojos rojos alzó una ceja. Miró su gafete. Seijuuro Akashi.

—¿Y bien? ¿Entonces qué es lo que necesitas?

Nash carraspeó y ajustó su camisa. Invitar al chico a salir al principio le había parecido algo demasiado estúpido y fácil, sólo para poder comer panqués y pasteles gratis a toda hora —además de conseguir la receta y hacerlos en casa— sin embargo, ahora, invitar al chico a salir parecía toda una odisea que Nash no estaba del todo seguro ser capaz de cumplir.

—Verás. Yo estaba aquí comiendo un rico panqué, por allá —señaló la mesa, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que estaba actuando como un idiota. Agitó la cabeza y continuó—. Creo que son los mejores de la ciudad —Seijuuro soltó un sonido de molestia y miró su reloj—. Lo que quiero decir es que estaba ahí sentado y entonces te vi y… me pareciste una persona interesante.

—¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo? —preguntó el chico pelirrojo alzando una ceja, y Nash abrió los ojos. Akashi había sonado demasiado rudo e incluso molesto.

—Sólo quería invitarte a tomar algo un día de estos… ¿hoy? —Nash se rascó la mejilla y disimuladamente se giró para mirar a su amigo, pero lo que vio lo dejó escéptico. Había una docena de chicos y chicas atrás de él mirándolo con recelo, como si quisieran comenzar una pelea sin que él se hubiese enterado del porqué. Pero luego lo supo.

Se giró de nuevo encarando a Seijuuro, que resultaba ser como un pedazo de carne entre leones, pero se sorprendió cuando éste ya no estaba parado frente a él. Estaba sentado lejos de él, sobre un taburete, y de nuevo estaba con una pequeña libreta haciendo cuentas mentales y dando órdenes sobre qué poner, quitar en el local y qué dar al cliente además de suficiente atención. Nash se giró de nueva cuenta hacia su mejor amigo, concentrándose específicamente en él, intentando no inmutarse por los pares de ojos que lo veían con detenimiento. Jason rió no muy disimuladamente, y agitando la mano instó a Nash a continuar con su patético intento de ligue.

Rascó su nuca y caminó hacia Akashi.

—Oye —llamó un poco más inseguro y molesto de que el pelirrojo estuviera ignorándolo—. Te he preguntado algo.

Seijuuro dejó de escribir y lo miró unos segundos para luego suspirar y soltar un insípido: —No.

—¿Qué? —soltó escéptico. Nadie, _jamás_ , le decía que no. Por supuesto que todas eran chicas que solamente querían follar con él y Akashi era el primer chico al cual intentaba ligar. Pero bien parecía que su cara bonita no era suficiente para seducirlo y poder invitarlo a salir—. ¡¿Por qué no?!

Pudo ver como el chico dejaba a un lado su libreta y lápiz de puntillas para luego ponerse de pie y golpear fuertemente el mostrador.

—¿Es que acaso estás ciego? ¡Estoy trabajando y no dejas de molestar! ¡Me tienes harto! ¡Déjame en paz! No quiero salir contigo, ¿te ha quedado claro? —Nash abrió los ojos y si no fuera porque se encontraba paralizado, hubiera volteado en cuanto una docena de risotadas retumbaron en el local.

Se había visto patético, pero eso sólo lo enfureció más. 

Nadie le decía que no y ese muchacho con cara de muñeca no sería la excepción.

 

 

 

—¿Realmente vas a quedarte aquí esperando a que salga? Admítelo, Nash, te han bateado.

—Vete a la mierda. Todo esto es tu culpa, así que jódete.

Jason se rió fuerte y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres un idiota. Me voy.

Nash se guardó la despedida y se quedó en su auto esperando que Seijuuro saliera del local para luego obligarlo a salir con él. Porque si el chico era duro, él lo sería aún más.

Así pasaron de diez a quince minutos y luego, cuando se dio cuenta, habían pasado casi cuatro horas y Akashi estaba de pie enfrente de la pastelería, cambiando el letrero a  _cerrado_  y echando llave a la puerta. Inmediatamente se acomodó sus ropas y salió del auto a toda prisa, tropezándose con sus pies en el acto, importándole poco, y dándose prisa debido a que el pelirrojo ya había comenzado a caminar calle abajo.

—¡Oye! —gritó mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

Seijuuro se giró un momento y se sorprendió cuando le vio llegar corriendo hasta él. Sin embargo, su rostro regresó a ser hostil y continuó su camino como si no lo hubiese visto. Nash no se rindió, y aunque se sintió ofendido se detuvo frente a él tomándolo por los hombros.

—¡Sal conmigo! —le gritó en la cara.

—¡No! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ya te dije que no, no quiero! —Akashi se quitó las manos de Nash de encima y lo empujó con fuerza.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Por qué no? Soy muy bueno. Las chicas se pelean por mí —Nash sonrió y se señaló con los pulgares.

Akashi rió suavecito. Él chico era lindo, era molesto y terco, sí, pero también lindo.

—Si vas a invitar a salir a alguien no deberías hablar de tus otras citas —Seijuuro palmeó su hombro y Nash se sintió tocado por una divinidad—. Y la verdad es que ya tengo pareja.

Nash lo miró confundido y lo dejó irse.

Sin embargo, eso no había terminado.

A la semana, Nash había descubierto que Seijuuro le había mentido. No tenía pareja. Lo más cercano a una era su doberman llamado Aston. Sabía que vivía en la zona refinada de la ciudad y que estudiaba Negocios Internacionales, a punto de titularse.

Bueno, realmente, no fue una casualidad que se enterara de tanto, más bien, había estado siguiéndole los pasos y fingido encontrarse casualmente con él. Por supuesto, al final del día, Nash iba a rogarle muy  _sutilmente_  a la pastelería, de una forma más sutil que la primera vez, sin embargo, para su mala suerte, Akashi siempre estaba trabajando, y por ende, de mal humor. Ser bateado en público tantas veces, no era nada gratificante.

—Sólo una cita. Si no te parece, no te caigo bien y soy insoportable, no volveré a pedírtelo —Seijuuro apartó un par de segundos la mirada de su libreta y luego soltó un suspiro mientras la dejaba en el mostrador del lugar—. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

—¡Está bien! Sí, sí, saldré contigo, pero deja de molestarme. Mañana, a las cinco, aquí —y con eso, tomó su libreta de apuntes y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la tienda dejando a Nash sorprendido en el mostrador.

Se supone que eso tenía que lograr, sin embargo, estaba impactado por haberlo logrado.

  

(…)

 

> **_Y regresando al punto de partida…_**

 

—Te invito a cenar una pizza —propuso el rubio y Seijuuro rodó los ojos. Nash supo que no le agradó la idea.

—¿Por qué me invitaste a salir? —repitió el más joven y Nash comenzó a sudar.

—¡Hey! Vayamos a mi casa. Podemos ordenar algo para llevar y ver un par de películas, jugar a la play, ¿quizás? —sabía que esa idea era estúpida, pero se vio sorprendido cuando Seijuuro suspiró resignado.

—Está bien —Nash sonrió y lo condujo a su auto.

 

 

 

Akashi estaba sentado, con una cara de aburrimiento, en el sillón individual del departamento de Nash. Se notaba que no pretendía compartir sillón con él, así que éste se resignó y fue a la cocina a servirle un poco de refresco y a pedir un par de combos de comida italiana, porque la pizza no convencía del todo al pelirrojo.

Luego de regresar al salón, más nervioso que antes, tomó asiento cerca de Akashi, y justo cuando iba a comenzar a hablar acerca de qué película ver, un fuerte relámpago iluminó la sala, haciendo que las luces se apagaran dejando en penumbras la habitación. Eran las seis de la tarde, pero dado el horrible clima en la ciudad, parecían las ocho de la noche.

—Esta cita no puede ir peor… —murmuró Seijuuro, sonando demasiado sincero.

—Está bien, probablemente esta no sea la mejor cita que hayas tenido alguna vez, pero no es mejor para mí —comenzó el rubio—. ¡Yo no quería invitarte a salir! ¡Ni siquiera he estado antes con un hombre! Todo fue culpa de mi mejor amigo, él sólo dijo que sería grandioso tener a alguien que nos cocinara las veces que quisiéramos. Ese bastardo es un maldito manipulador. Y lo próximo que supe es que estaba diciéndome lo hermoso que eras y que probablemente harías maravillas con esas manos tuyas. Realmente creo que eres… lindo, tengo que ser honesto, y tengo curiosidad sobre cómo sería si tú y yo… —calló de repente avergonzado, notando que estaba hablando demasiado rápido y probablemente había asustado a Akashi con su inapropiada confesión.

Un carraspeo por parte de él le hizo darse cuenta de que el chico le estaba escuchando atento.

—Y… ¿aún tienes curiosidad? —preguntó Seijuuro, luego de un incómodo silencio. Nash no entendió a qué se refería.

—¿Qué? —se detuvo cuando notó movimiento frente a él. Akashi se estaba poniendo de pie y Nash entendió que si se iba de su casa, iba a quedar como un perdedor. ¿Qué podía decir al respecto?

Bueno, nunca había salido con un chico, así que no tenía mucha experiencia en el tema. Estaba dispuesto a luchar por su dignidad y orgullo que le quedaban, sin embargo, no se esperaba que Akashi fuera un poco más directo al respecto y se sentara junto a él en el sofá, con los muslos muy pegados.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Aún tienes curiosidad? —rebatió, inclinándose para soltar un ligero vaho sobre los labios entreabiertos de Nash.

Bien, cuando Jason le propuso invitar al chico pelirrojo a una cita, Nash planeó diversas actividades por cualquier cosa. Desde ir al cine, tomar un café, pasear por el parque o en su defecto y como última opción, llevarlo a bailar. Pero sus expectativas fueron muy pocas considerando al increíble chico que estaba sentado frente a él, acercándose más y más a su rostro. Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Al ser la primera vez que intentaba cortejar a un chico, por supuesto que todo había salido realmente mal. O eso pensó hasta que unos dulces labios se pegaron a los suyos. Nash no supo que pasó. Sus ojos abiertos por el shock y sus manos suspendidas en el aire, mientras que Akashi se estaba empujando un poco más encima de él. Apenas pudo percibir que el chico de mirada exótica se había deshecho de su estorboso abrigo negro y en su lugar, una fina camisa blanca y elegante se distinguía por la poca luz que se lograba colar por la ventana.

Realmente, el chico besaba bien. Más que bien. Demasiado bien.

Las chicas con las que había estado antes solían ser más cuidadosas con respecto a los besos. Eran atrevidas pero muy suaves también, y era él quien usualmente iniciaba el contacto. Pero de nuevo, él no estaba con ninguna chica. Akashi ahora estaba colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Nash y sin que este lo anticipara, le dio un empujón de tal manera que lo derribó de espaldas al sillón y se montó sobre él. Definitivamente, estaba impresionado.

—¿Eh? Oye, espera… —Nash giró su rostro para poder desprender sus labios del contrario, quien parecía no querer parar. 

—Esto es lo que querías, te estoy haciendo un favor —Nash iba a decir algo más y en cuanto se vio atacado de nuevo por los labios de Akashi, tuvo que girarla hacia el lado contrario.

—No… es decir… —Nash disfrutaba de las relaciones de una noche, pero definitivamente NO había pensado en iniciar algo así con Seijuuro. Apenas estaba tanteando el terreno respecto a como funcionaban las relaciones entre hombres y ni siquiera estaba seguro de hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar, puesto que Jason fue quien lo sugirió.

Pero debía ser sincero, en cuanto el trasero de Akashi se colocó sobre sus muslos y su cuerpo quedó cubierto por el más pequeño, no pudo más que soltar un gemido satisfactorio. Se sentía mejor que con algunas chicas.

Pero, otra vez, él no estaba con ninguna chica.

Por impulso, colocó sus manos en la cintura de Akashi, sintiéndola delgada y en forma, por lo que, sin pensarlo más, coló sus manos por debajo de la delgada tela. Akashi gimió de gusto sintiendo el contraste entre las manos frías de Nash y su piel caliente. Y cuando comenzó a subir aún más la playera tocando un poco más de piel, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Rápidamente y como si el bonito chico sobre él, quemara, lo empujó a un lado para zafarse de sus brazos que parecían sanguijuelas.

—Espera, espera. De verdad. Podemos ver un poco de televisión… —agitó la cabeza atontado,  _no hay luz_ , se recordó a sí mismo—. Bueno, tengo un par de DVDs, con mucha suerte mi portátil estará completamente cargada, así que…

Si alguna vez, alguien le hubiera dicho que cierto muchacho, con porte de elegancia y con sofisticados modales, iba a comportarse como un animal cuando se tratara de la intimidad, no se lo hubiera creído nada. Aunque, de hecho, había confirmado una y mil veces la famosa frase de  _«las más calladitas son unas fieras en la cama»_. Había estado intentando no comparar a Akashi con una mujer por los ya eventos pasados en los que el adorable chico no era para nada parecido a una, pero así mismo, se dio cuenta que incluso podría haber situaciones similares.

—Lo único que quiero es esto —y el pelirrojo tocó sin vergüenza la entrepierna de Nash. Akashi estaba seguro de que si hubiesen tenido un poco de iluminación, no se hubiera abalanzado de esa manera.

Seijuuro no tenía planes de acostarse con alguien tan pronto, no iba preparado ni nada, así que estaba seguro que no llegarían tan lejos, pero Nash de cierta manera le parecía un poco adorable, por su mirada y la forma en que intentaba apartarlo estaba seguro de que en ese momento estaba debatiéndose interiormente sobre su sexualidad.

Logró, con cierta brusquedad, besar de nuevo a Nash, esta vez, mordiéndole el labio inferior con fuerza, escuchando un quejido al momento de sentir un sabor metálico en el paladar. Apretando las piernas entorno a los muslos de Nash para que no pudiera moverse, llevó sus manos al botón del pantalón del otro hombre inmovilizado bajo su cuerpo y lo desabrochó, bajando el cierre y revelando unos ajustados bóxers color negro.

Sin pensarlo un poco más, se levantó la playera y la arrojó a un lado dejando su cuerpo desnudo, y tomó las manos de Nash, colocándolas en su cintura.

Éste, sin poder objetar más, de evadir lo que sin más remedio iba a ocurrir, dejó que sus manos acariciaran la tersa piel de Seijuuro, mientras lo seguía observando con esfuerzo a causa de la escasa fuente de luz. Sintió las manos más pequeñas levantarle la playera poco decente que llevaba puesta, que fue a caer al lado de la bonita tela de marca de Seijuuro. A su vez, ambos pares de manos atacaron los pantalones del contrario y entre besos fogosos y movimientos urgidos, los pantalones junto con la ropa interior quedaron fuera de su camino, encontrándose piel a piel.

Akashi estaba caliente, Nash podía sentirlo, y no sabiendo cómo actuar con naturalidad en una situación así, abrazó la cintura del pelirrojo y lo jaló sobre su entrepierna logrando que ambos miembros se rozaran con vehemencia. Seijuuro soltó un quedo gemido y Nash descubrió que se sentía aún más delicioso que con las chicas.

Y olvidando los pequeños coños en donde alguna vez había entrado, comenzó a mover a Seijuuro sobre su cuerpo, sus miembros frotándose con fuerza, soltando gemidos y jadeos descontrolados. La frente de Akashi perlada en sudor descansó contra la clavícula de Nash, soltando jadeos y gemidos contra su piel. La exquisita fricción le hacía querer más, pero aún no quería correrse, quería un poco más de Seijuuro antes de que esa  _cita_  terminara.

Los gemidos del pelirrojo subieron de nivel y él se descubrió haciéndolo de igual manera, era imposible contenerse ante tal figura removiéndose sobre su cuerpo. Akashi movía las caderas en forma circular mientras que Nash apretaba la cintura del contrario, presionando aún más sus miembros. Akashi detuvo sus movimientos mientras arqueaba la espalda y rasguñaba los hombros de Nash, de donde se sostuvo al no encontrar mejor soporte, corriéndose sobre el estómago y pecho de este, mientras que Nash, con un movimiento torpe, deslizó su miembro entre las nalgas de Akashi y se frotó entre ellas, bañándolas con semen tibio. El rubio miró fascinado como las facciones del chico se contraían y sus labios temblaban mientras dejaba salir un jadeo de aquellos rosados labios.

Era hermoso, muy bonito, demasiado lindo.

Cuando Seijuuro miró a Nash debajo de su cuerpo, observó como este le sonreía y acariciaba su espalda baja. Le devolvió la sonrisa ahora con timidez, y deslizándose a un lado del sofá, Akashi reposó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Nash y admiró al chico a la vez que besaba su mandíbula.

—Honestamente, de no ser por esto, tu cita habría sido todo un fracaso —dijo sonriendo, abrazándose a sí mismo con el brazo de Nash.

—Eres increíble —Nash habló, girándose, para quedar frente a Akashi y besarle suavemente. Apretó el brazo entorno al cuerpo del más joven y lo acercó más a él—. Me has violado.

Akashi resopló y se burló.

—Sí, claro, como si te hubieses negado.

—¡Me negué! Estuve intentando que hiciéramos algo diferente, pero eres demasiado necio como para decirte que no.

—Uhm, ¿no te resulta familiar? —le golpeó el hombro, mientras se reía.

—Hablando de eso…

—No te daré la receta de los panqués… pero podría cocinarte, si gustas —se ofreció Akashi, escondiéndose en el cuello de Nash.

—Encantado.

 


End file.
